Reno's Take on Religion
by Snowy Midnight
Summary: There are many reasons why Reno is still single. This is merely one of them.


Disclaimer: I don't own Squaresoft's property. That would be like Nobuo Uematsu coming over to my house and stealing my TV. So my ass is covered.

He still didn't know how the lights matched the music. Unsolved mystery, he supposed. Blue, green, purple, all spiraling around the floor, splashing onto the bar. He turned from the bar, squinting as he was blinded by one of the lights shining right in his eyes. Twenty drinks later and Reno would be moving rhythmically to the insane beat drumming in his ears, shaking the floor he stood on.

Scantily clad women grinding their hips, touching themselves, staring at him as he found his way between two of them. Reno laughed like a maniac; like a serial killer would bathing in the blood of his victims. The music ran faster and faster, and his body shook faster and faster to compensate. It was simulated sex, dancing with girls he knew had been around the block plenty of times.

Soft silky fingers were unbuttoning his shirt, but he didn't care. The lights had all blurred together, the sound progressing into white noise in his ears. The sudden touch, the contact with another's skin; Reno was amazed that he was still standing. His mouth must have been open, because suddenly the taste of cigarettes and cheap liquor (both which weren't his own brand) invaded his mouth by way of a woman's tongue. He could still feel his body moving to the music, as well as the woman who had firmly placed his hand between his legs.

Reno was less than surprised to notice one of his own hands taking residence underneath the woman's extremely short skirt. Much like the other women he danced with, this one had no additional cloth for him to work through. He didn't even realize what he was doing, but knew he must have been doing something right. She moaned while they moved together in drunken rhythm to the music.

His stomach suddenly gurgled, and he pulled away. No; two strong hands pulled him away. Someone spun him around, and he grinned, considering that it might be another fine lady competing for his attentions.

The blinding pain on the right side of his face told otherwise. Reno felt the floor, the vibrations of the music. All he could see out of one good eye was a blurry view of feet moving in random order. Muscles in his side tensed but the pain didn't register until a different pair of strong hands pulled him up several seconds later. Maybe it was a bouncer…Reno was on a first name basis with most of them and was fully acquainted with the ground outside of the bars he frequented most nights.

Before his eyes finally let him focus, he could hear Rude's voice.

"You really need to stop diddling married chicks, Reno."

He tried to mumble his thanks, but it came out as one incomprehensible drunken slur.

Reno's vision started to clear, well, for the most part. He raised his hand to the side of his face and brought it down to see the blood smearing his palm.

"Uh, great. Perfect." That would sting in the morning. Reno could feel the cold brick against his back. The alley didn't provide for much light, and the homeless living between trash cans were enough to make Reno laugh sadistically had he been sober enough. The stench of garbage, however, was enough to send Reno's stomach reeling. "Give me a hand."

Rude put his arm around Reno and helped him stand, nearly dragging him down the alleyway. Reno lifted his head to look at the bright shining lights. He could hear Rude laughing.

"Don't stare too long, Reno, you might burst into flames." They were standing right in front of a church. "Come on, let's get you home."

"No, no! Wait! Let me go." Reno pushed Rude away from him, and stumbled toward the modest church. He could hear the preacher inside, spreading religious word to all of the followers. He caught himself on the stone wall of the church, staring up at the glowing crucifix. The organ began to play and the choir began to sing.

And then Reno vomited into the flowerbeds.

"That's lovely, Reno."

"I feel better now."

"Well, thank God for that."


End file.
